TheBestVacationSincetheBeginningofSCOTCH TAPE!
by R312301a312301
Summary: 3 teen girls stumble upon the portal to the Anime Dimension... PG-13 for some implied jokes. NOTE: Our writing sorta stinks at the start, but we get better! Honest, we do! ^_^
1. It begins!!!

Disclaimer:  
  
The Best Vacation Since The Beginning of.SCOTCH TAPE!!!!! is © 2001 Kisaki- kaze, Inc. and Ryo-realm, Inc. excepting any and all characters, places, etc. from existing TV/anime shows, which are copyrighted by their own individual respective companies. All rights reserved ®.  
  
We own nothing of Invader Zim and/or Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo!, or other anime/TV shows included in this story!!! ((Unfortunately!)) We also claim no ownership to any songs used and/or mentioned here! ((Also unfortunately!)) Please don't hurt us; it's summer vacation and it's 11:30 at night and we have no idea what we're doing. Hehehehehehe.  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
If you strongly support any one of the following people or ideas, you may wish to discontinue your reading of this fic at this time: Ayeka, Relena, Sakuya, Sally Po, Hilde, sanity, or yaoi-as well as a few other choice people. HOWEVER, Sakuya, Hilde, and yaoi are among those that are not as heavily bashed, so you can read and skip the offending parts of the story.  
  
Note:  
  
~~~~  
  
signifies a change between the squirrel king and us, and vice versa. ((You'll understand who he is later. All in good time.yes all in good time.bwahaheheha.!.))  
  
OH YEAH!:  
  
Invader Zim is a TV show on at 9:00 PM on Nickelodeon ((at least in Arizona anyway)). If you have never seen it, do so or be prepared to not understand some jokes.  
  
AND!:  
  
Any .scenes. in this story are PURELY MAKE-OUTs!!! So damare you ecchi!! Now that THAT's through.  
  
The Best Vacation Since The Beginning of.SCOTCH TAPE!!!  
  
((aka Our Trip To Animeland!))  
  
Co-authored by Ryo-chan, R¥ü~??§a??, and Serenity17314781  
  
Once upon a time and all that other crap. three teenage girls were scarfing down their lunches while arguing about who had a nicer @$$. Was it Heero? Or Wufei? Or Duo? "IT'S WUFEI I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo-chan yelled at the top of her unusually large lungs. Ryu~kisaki began to argue in Duo's favor, but she was interrupted as the dreaded Mulnix demon ((wait, that's giving her too much credit.she's a category of her own.)), aka the scariest dean of students since the beginning of.SCOTCH TAPE!!!, walked up behind the three girls. "Is there a problem here ladies?" the Mulnix inquired of the three girls. At the sound of the deep, scratchy voice the three girls went tense and paled. "N.N-No, Mrs. Mulnix, there's nothing wrong!!!" Ryo-chan said trying to get the dreaded monster to leave. "Hmmm." the Mulnix said as she took her 'better-not-happen-again' stance and walked away. Once she left the argument ensued with Ryo-chan shouting at the top of her overly enlarged breathing organs "INNJJJUSSSSTIIIICEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Later that night the three girls were over at Ryo-chan's house for a sleepover. As Serenity and Ryu~kisaki fought over the remainder of the ice- cream, Ryu~kisaki shoving the remains of some greasy popcorn into her mouth the whole time, Ryo-chan was busy looking for her copy of Majoras Mask that she threw into her closet *echoes mysteriously* one day and it never returned. "HEY LOOK!! Another portal that's next to the one leading to Hyrule!!!!!" Ryo-chan shouted from the dark underbellies of her closet (the portal rested behind the clothes, beside the shoes, and under the Legos). "Really??? *looks around evilly* Hehehe wonder where that leads to." Serenity said as she walked up behind Ryo-chan and stared into the shiny 'object.' Ryu~kisaki followed Serenity and started on the ice cream. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOEVER!!" Ryo-chan shouted in her super-hyperness-perky voice, "LET'S JUMP IN!!" She literally grabbed Serenity and Ryu~kisaki's arms and leaped into the spinning glowing .thing. All the way down Ryu~kisaki could be heard screaming, "Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Serenity saying, "Put your hands up!!!!!" and when they hit the ground, Ryo-chan shouted, "LET'S RIDE IT AGAIN!!!" ((no connection whatsoever to 'The Emperor's New Groove,' which is now Ryo-chan's favorite Disney movie))  
  
After the girls woke up in the emergency ward, with pounding headaches that screamed, "Give me aspirin NOW!!!" they looked around and saw a few things and people that shouldn't have been there, ((but, then again, this is Ryo- chan's closet we're talking about, anything could happen)) such as giant robots outside the window, a huge crystal palace, a large dragon encircled around the palace, and little flying people everywhere. Oh, and Washu was giving them a check-up, that was just a little weird too. Once they were fully awake, they realized their surroundings. Especially when they noticed a BIG sign outside flashing in every neon color imaginable, "WELCOME TO ANIMELAND!!!" "Oh.shi.tocky-mushrooms!!" Ryu~kisaki said under her breath.  
  
"OH, THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!!!!!!" Ryo-chan yelled so loud that Washu dropped the hazardous chemical she was holding. "I guess she's feeling alright." Washu grumbled under her breath. Rushing into the room to see what all the screaming and crashing was about, the security guards Goku and Piccolo tripped over the bent Washu. Standing up to her full height Washu noticed the two guards sprawled over each other and Ryo-chan jumping gleefully on their backs (with each landing a loud crack was heard). Ryo- chan finally noticed that she was jumping on the two when Piccolo started cursing in Namek. "OOPS." Ryo-chan said as she sweat-dropped and hopped off of them. Suddenly the Gundam boys ran in wondering what was wrong. Going Lady Misaki on everyone Ryo-chan pushed everyone into the walls and went straight for Wufei. A little frightened of what he was witnessing he backed away just a little. "WWUUFFEEII!!!" Ryo-chan yelled as she gave him a suffocating bear hug. Finally prying themselves from the walls, the others fell to the ground, legs and arms twitching at different intervals. When they finally managed to muster the strength to rise shakily to their feet, they glared death stares at Ryo-chan until Serenity noticed Heero. About the same time, Ryu~kisaki noticed Duo. At that time Quatre were checking out Ryu~kisaki. Trowa on the other hand was checking out Quatre.  
  
Goku and Piccolo, unnoticed by everyone else, got up and started sneaking up behind Ryo-chan with evil grins. Ryo-chan, fortunately ((or unfortunately)), turned around at that precise moment and noticed them. *blink* "OOOOOOOOOOh, you don't have to be jealous! I like you too!!! I'm sorry!!!!!! Here." Then she reached over and gave Piccolo a big bear hug. Cracking could be heard from his back once again as he turned purple and gasped for air. "That's too *choke* tight!!! Please *choke, gasp* stop!!!" he wheezed. "I *GASP* forgive you. *continues gasping* REALLY, I do!!!!!" "Okay then!!!!!" Ryo-chan said and happily stopped hugging/suffocating Piccolo. "Now then, where were we Wufie ((not a typo))?!"  
  
In the meantime, Serenity had sidled up to Heero. "Hi Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrroooooo." she said. "Wanna know what WE were talking about at lunch today?!?!?! Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?? Come on.I know you do!!!" Heero grudgingly agreed with a loud monotone 'OWW' when she resorted to twisting his arm viciously. "We were arguing about-" "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR @$$ES!!!!" Ryo-chan interrupted. "I THINK WUFEI HAS THE BEST, HANDS DOWN!!!!" Serenity muttered, "Hands WHERE?." just as Ryu~kisaki said loudly (so Wufei would hear), "Only YOU would know THAT Ryo-chan!!!!" "BE DA!" Ryo-chan did an akanbe ((the anime face with the bottom eyelid pulled down and tongue out)) then gave Wufei another one of her trademark bear hugs.  
  
*spooky annoying narrator voice thingy* To be continued.  
  
It's a first of mine, and well.please be nice! No flames! Lol, hope you enjoyed, and see ya next chapter!  
  
~ R¥ü~??§a?? 


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: "Breakfast" written by the newsboys © Sparrow Records, 2001. We own no part of it ((but Ryo-chan likes it and has the CD.!!)) and we have sadly made no money in the use of it in our fic. Duo replied, "Hi, umm.um.Ry-i-sika." "*SIGH* Just call me Kisaki!" "Oh. OK, hi Kisaki!" ~A little later~ After Wufei and Piccolo nearly died from lack of oxygen, the Gundam pilots agreed to give the girls a tour of Anime Land, in order to save Wufei's lungs from collapsing. "That's Kame's Tower." Heero said dully as ever, "And that's the Masaki house-" "OHHHHH!! Can we visit it?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE..!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko suddenly burst out. "Fine." Heero mumbled, getting ready to draw his gun, even though it never worked anyway. All of a sudden, a blast was heard, and Ayeka's screams and Ryoko's war cries could be heard coming from the onsen. ((Toonami edited version. in other words, for some odd reason they mysteriously decided to wear swimsuits)) After Ryu~kisaki begged for Ryoko's autograph and finally got it, they went to get breakfast. The Sasami special!!! As they sat down to munch through the delicious ramen noodles, eggs, rice cakes, and anything else you could think of, Tenchi came running in apologizing for being late returning from morning chores. Everyone was commenting on the excellent food while Ryoko got drunk on sake. In the middle of breakfast, Ryo-chan had an inexplicable out-of-the-blue urge to sing a song about breakfast. When she started, Ryu~kisaki and Serenity both let out huge groans and got out earplugs since they had had previous experience with Ryo- chan's singing abilities. "HOLD THE MILK PUT BACK THE SUGAR!! THEY ARE POWERLESS TO CONSOLE! WE'RE GATHERED HERE TO SPRINKLE ASHES, FROM OUR LATE FRIEND'S CEREAL BOWL.!!!" she started. "Put me out of my misery." Ryu~kisaki moaned. "BREAKFAST CLUBBERS SAY THE MOTTO, THAT HE TAUGHT US TO REPEAT!!! 'YOU WILL LOSE IT IN YOUR GYM CLASS, IF YOU WAIT TILL NOON TO EAT!!' BACK WHEN THE CHESS CLUB SAID OUR EGGS WERE SOFT!! EVERY MONDAY HE'D SAY GRACE AND HOLD OUR JUICE ALOFT!! OH, NONE OF KNEW HIS CHECKOUT TIME WOULD COME SO SOON, BUT BEFORE HIS GRAINS STOPPED WAVING HE COMPOSED THIS TUNE. (chorus) WHEN THE TOAST HAS BURNED! AND ALL THE MILK HAS TURNED! AND CAPTAIN CRUNCH IS WAVING FAREWELL!!! WHEN THE BIG ONE FINDS YOU, MAY THIS SONG REMIND YOU!! THAT THEY DON'T SERVE BREAKFAST IN HELL!!!!! (end chorus) BREAKFAST CLUBBERS DROP THE HANKIES!! THOUGHT TO SOME OUR FRIEND WAS ODD! THAT DAY HE BOUGHT THOSE PINE PAJAMAS!!! HIS CHECK WAS GOOD WITH GOD!!! THOSE HERE WITHOUT THE LORD.HOW DO YOU COPE?! FOR THIS MORNING WE DON'T MOURN LIKE THOSE WHO HAVE NO HOPE! O, RISE UP FRUIT LOOP LOVERS!!!! SING OUT SWEET AND LOW! WITH SPOONS HELD HIGH WE BID OUR BROTHER.CHEERIOS!!!!!!!!!! (repeat chorus a lot, the end!!)  
  
After she finished her.odd.song, everyone stared at her strangely wondering why she put them through such unholy treatments and torture. As they continued with the tour they noticed that the skies had darkened quite a bit. "What's going on?" Serenity asked to no one in particular. "THE GODS ARE MAD AT YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF MY SINGING AND NOT BELIEVING THAT WUFEI HAS THE BEST @$$!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL PAY!! YAAAA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ryo-chan yelled at the heavens and when she laughed a bolt of lightning and thunder struck behind her causing great effects. Backing away slowly everyone went silent as they watched her continual ranting and raving that started to scare even the little children. "OK.. Anyway what's next on the agenda?" Ryu~kisaki asked as she started to grow fearful of Quatre and their continual stares and at the same time Quatre was growing a little uncomfortable with Trowa's continual stares. "Look, where are we going to stay while we're here?" Serenity asked as she leaned against the wall, becoming aggravated from her futile attempts at getting Heero's attention. "That's the last part of our tour. You can have your choice of your accommodation." Quatre's said as he continued staring at Ryu~kisaki. "OOO!! OOO!!!!!! ME FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo- chan yelled as she hopped up and down still clinging to Wufei's arm. "No me first!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu~kisaki said as she ran around in circles and eventually ran into the wall Serenity was leaning on, "Hehe. Owwwww." At the same time Ryo-chan had started to run around too and she had ran into a VERY hard, VERY solid tree. "Why me???? WHY?!?!?!?!?!" Serenity cried into her hands. Check back soon!  
  
~ R¥ü~k?§ak?  
  
Note from Ryo-chan: Ryo-chan: HIYA!! I hope you liked it! NO FLAMES!! .or else.neene.!!! Wufei: What the hell does 'neene' mean?! Ryo-chan: ..I don't know! *BIG SMILE* *hug attack* 


End file.
